Unexpected Affection
by sweet-maiden-of-the-golden-ale
Summary: After destroying the Ring, and returning to the Shire Frodo is unaware that


A/N: This story may not be correct considering the events that take place are not true to the book but in some cases neither is the movie. I have tried to base this piece of writing off the movie as much as possible except in some places there are new scenes with new characters (Ivy) and I like to regard them as scenes that didn't make the extended cut if this was indeed; a movie. ;) The characters belong to the great J.R.R Tolkien, I only own Ivy Took. Oh by the way, Possible Mary-sue-ish-ness.

**Unexpected Affection **

"Knock Knock!" the sound of wood being pounded echoed through the halls of Bag End. Frodo sat in the kitchen sipping his warm tea slowly, when he heard the sound at the door. He sprang to his feet and answered. It was Samwise Gamgee, loyal companion and faithful friend.

The four hobbits had been back in Hobbiton for several weeks and each of them seemed to be settling back into life in the Shire quite comfortably; except Frodo. He still seemed burdened as if a dark cloud still loomed, obviously not as heavy on him since the Ring had been destroyed but something was still there, troubling him. Of course, Sam had noticed this. He came almost everyday to see and check on his Mr. Frodo. He would ask "Is there anything ye be needin' Mr. Frodo?" or "If you want any help, Mr. Frodo,  
all you got to do is ask and your Samwise'll be 'ere," and Frodo's usual response would be "Thankyou Sam, that's very kind of you." Although Sam knew if something was really worrying Frodo, he would not mention it.

Today Sam had come round just for a friendly visit as he so often did. "Hullo Mr. Frodo" Sam boomed cheerfully.  
"Hullo Sam," Frodo smiled in reply. "How are you doin' today?" Sam said. "Fine, thanks. Why don't you come in and share a nice cup of tea with me?" asked Frodo.  
"That sounds lovely" was Sam's pleased response.

The Sun was shining pleasantly through the round windows in the kitchen of Bag End as Frodo prepared Sam's cup of tea. The warm liquid trickled down the spout of the tea pot and into Sam's cup and the hot steam rose as Frodo took his seat across the table from Sam. Frodo took a sip of his tea and let it soothe his throat. His eyes drifted out the window and he caught a glimpse of the colourful flowers swaying in the slight breeze. "It's a fine-looking day," Sam commented noticing Frodo. "Yes," Frodo agreed. "The garden looks beautiful in the sunlight, You've done a wonderful job, Sam" he complimented and Sam blushed. "Thankyou Mr. Frodo" Sam said shyly. "Thankyou Sam" Frodo said quietly so Sam had to prick up his ears to hear him "For being such a wonderful companion and a dear friend." Sam felt a warm satisfaction and content spread across his body as these words left Frodo's lips

* * *

The night's air was cool and fresh. The stars were beginning to make their first appearance in the deep sapphire sky as Frodo and Sam sat on the porch of Bag End smoking their pipes. At around 7 o'clock,  
after dinner, the two hobbits made their way to the Green Dragon to have a few pints.

Once inside the Inn they noticed Merry and Pippin sitting at a table so Frodo ordered four pints while Sam went to join them. Frodo walked over, managing very carefully not to spill the mugs of ale and set them upon the table. He sat down and watched the other hobbits sit, talk, cheer and laugh merrily and playfully. Frodo wondered if they would ever realise what kind of a journey he and his companions had been on to save the Shire and indeed; the world and it occured to Frodo that they would probably never understand. He wasn't angry for it and he always went about matters humbly, never wanting great praise as did his Sam, Merry and Pippin. Their intentions were purely good out of loyalty and love; not to reap rewards and great honour.

Frodo also noticed that his friends were watching the hobbits as well and were speculating the same thing.  
The four hobbits gave each other a look of complete and utter understand and then they raised their mugs and shared a toast for the Shire and for their love of each other.

After setting down his glass, Sam sighed and looked up. His eye caught the radiance of Rosie Cotton, a fine young lass who was barmaid at the Green Dragon. Sam had always thought her to be pretty but lately she was more beautiful, if that were possible. He didn't know if it were his emotions playing tricks on him and stirrinf because he had been away from the Shire for so long or if she had actually grown and blossomed into a nice, young flower.

He took another sip of his ale, stood up and walked briskly over to the bar and Frodo, Merry and Pippin knew immediately what Sam was about to do. They all gave each other looks of astonishment but of joy and laughed happily.

* * *

Within the next week the news was buzzing aroung Hobbiton like a drunken bee. Sam and Rosie were getting married at last. The three hobbits were thrilled for Sam and Frodo had gladly invited him and Rosie to live in Bag End after the ceremony. Frodo said he needed and would enjoy the extra company and so they accepted his offer.

The weeks went by very quickly and in what seemed like only a few days, the preparations were made and it was the eve that Sam and Rosie were to be wed. Rosie sat in her hobbit hole, fidgeting with nervousness and excitement. She stared at her reflection in the small window, her lovely curls cascaded just past her shoulders. She sighed and crept into bed, soon falling into a peaceful sleep.

Sam was a bumbling mess. He sat in the living room of Bag End holding a warm cup of tea to soothe his nerves. Frodo came in and joined him and giggled at his friend's state. "Sam, you are just nervous"  
he said reassuringly "Try to calm down." "I'll try Mr. Frodo," Sam replied as he sipped his tea. He sighed heavily and then set his cup on the table.  
He sighed again, breathing unevenly. Frodo moved over to him, and patted him on the back. "It'll be alright"  
"Hmm" said Sam carefully, then he lifted himself up, said goodnight to Frodo and walked into the guest bedroom of Bag End and fell into an anxious sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, It's like a writer's fuel. More is on the way. 


End file.
